


Unapproved

by deliciousshame



Series: asscreedkinkmeme [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor can do better, or so George thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=11243630#cmt11243630): Every time Charles and Connor meet, they end up fucking each other senseless despite their mutual hatred of one another. George, who is in secretly in love with Connor, finds out and takes it upon himself to steer Connor away from Charles who of course is far from pleased of Washington claiming what's his.
> 
> Written quickly for the tentative fillathon, so _caveat lector_.

George remembers the first time he noticed. Connor had been distracted, his mind obviously elsewhere, uncaring of the importance of the information he’d been trying to share. He’d been about to abandon the meeting as a lost cause when he saw what had to be a bite mark marring the younger man’s neck. He’d instantly lost track of what he had been saying, unable to focus on anything but the proof that Connor, despite all appearances, wasn’t as innocent as he appeared. With both of them derailed, he’d adjourned the reunion, leaving Connor to his worries. 

He immediately set out to find who was Connor’s chosen, because surely Connor wasn’t a man of casual lust, and yet his closest friend and allies laughed at the idea of him having a significant other, saying the man was too preoccupied with his cause and, in any case, wouldn’t recognise that someone was interested in him even if he found them naked between his sheets. 

It hadn’t soothed him. He’d known what he saw, and the signs just kept on coming. The next time he saw him, his wrists were red, the faint traces of what seemed to be handprints still visible. Then, there were more love bites, suspicious bruises, and even though he tried to ignore it with all of his might, a time where Connor seemed to walk with less grace than usual. So not only Connor had to have a lover, whoever it was did not treat him with the gentleness and respect he deserved, and George wouldn’t stand for it. Connor spent so much of his time protecting those he cared about, he had more than earned the right to such protection from them. If whoever it was that shared his bed was undeserving, George would take adequate measures to rectify the situation. He might even allow himself to pursue his suit, now that he knew that the object of his desires could be swayed. 

In the end, his search had been useless; the answer to his queries presented itself in a most unwelcome way. The day had been long, and he’d been looking forward to reaching his quarters for the night, but he heard Connor’s voice, almost muffled in the distance, and it piqued his curiosity. He hadn’t known Connor was visiting the camp, and surprise appearances usually meant unpredicted events had to be shared and acted upon as quickly as possible. He started for the direction of the sound, a quiet and unguarded patch of forest, trying to hear Connor again, to reach him. 

He startles. He has heard Connor again, but, as much as he wishes to, he has never heard his voice pitched quite that way, low and breathless, but indeed muffled by what appears to be Charles Lee’s hand, crushing his mouth to stop the soldiers of the camp from doing exactly what George himself has done; try to find the source of the noise. 

Connor has never hidden his hatred of General Lee, and it had seemed to George that the antipathy was reciprocated, but it’s always hard to tell with Lee, who seems to hate the whole world on principle. Apparently, hatred isn’t a deterrent for either of them. In fact, judging by the complete absence of gentleness characterising the display in front of him, it only fuels their encounter. Connor doesn’t look at all pleased to be where he is, pushed against the trunk of a tree and held there by Lee’s frame, but if he fights, it’s mostly for show. George knows that Lee isn’t strong enough to hold Connor if he didn’t willingly chose to stay. Some part of him must enjoy Lee’s hand stroking him, mirroring his own hand’s movements, Lee’s teeth on his throat, Lee’s body against his. Lee removes the hand covering Connor’s mouth to push him into a kiss that leaves them both bleeding, the hand now pulling Connor’s hair. They continue in such a way until they both come, soiling their clothes, at which point Lee pushes Connor away from, unable to mask the disgust from his face, and leaves as fast as possible, as if the sight in front of him was intolerable. Connor stays, looking slightly stunned, before regaining his senses and fleeing the scene of the crime. 

To say that George is surprised would be more than an understatement. He is completely devastated, what he just witnessed going against everything he knows about Connor. 

One thing is certain. This can’t be allowed to continue. Connor can only be miserable under such conditions. He has to get involved.

George starts by making sure Charles won’t be alone in the vicinity of Connor, ever. Orders are transmitted to the soldiers: if they spot Connor, they must report his whereabouts to him immediately and make sure he’s well-guarded. If he spins a tale about the British army discovering Connor’s importance to their cause and sending agents to take care of him, well, it’s only for Connor’s wellbeing. He’s certain he’d approve if he understood. Connor’s allies, the assassins he trains, receive a missive revealing a similar message. It works. Connor is followed everywhere, and no new marks appear. George is not certain that he even notices, because he doesn’t say anything about this new state of affairs, but he must have. General Lee gets even more insufferable, but that’s a small price to pay. 

Once he's satisfied that Lee has been blocked from reaching Connor, he can go on with his suit. He's definitively a better match for Connor than Lee. Connor will surely realise that once Lee's corrupting influence has disappeared.

Sadly, Connor does seem to be impervious to romantic overtures. Offers to meet him in a more private setting are turned down on the principle that there's nothing to say that can't be shared with their allies. Gifts he tries to give him are a bad repartition of their limited resources and wasted on him, or so the man told him. When, as a last resort, he starts telling Connor how wrong an individual Lee is, he can't even get to the leading part about how he'd be a much more appropriate choice because Connor interrupts him with his approbations, telling him how pleased he is that Washington finally saw the truth behind the already disagreeable facade. It's too much for George. Connor's friends were right, subtlety doesn't work on him. "If you find him so deplorable, then why in the name of God did you choose him as a bedmate?"

He doesn't think he could have startled Connor more badly. He went from relaxed but alert to overly tense in but a few seconds. Anyone else in his position would have run, but his beloved doesn't know that's a possibility; he always faces adversity head-on. It's one of the things that first attracted him to Connor.

"How did you find out." 

"When you're near camp, you might choose a more private place than the forest surrounding it."

George has never seen Connor blush before. Even if his dark complexion makes admiring it uneasy, the sight still makes heat rise inside him. 

His question remains unanswered. "Why _him_?"

"It's isn't like I chose him. It just... happens."

After a while, George understands that's all he's going to get. Connor is a man of few words.

"You must know there are others, better suited, who would be more than happy to... fulfill your needs."

Connor looks like he'll combust from embarrassment. "I know no such thing."

"I... count myself as one of those others."

Once again, Connor's stunned, but he never stays still for long. George can barely comprehend what's happening: Connor goes from immobility to action in a flash, crowding him against the wall.

"Is that so?" Is this Connor, expertly unlacing his shirt, the same shy young man who usually visits him, the one whose memory haunted him for the past few months? 

Hands caressing his skin, and denial isn't possible anymore. 

Connor's lips on his necks. Hands sliding lower. Clothing falling on the floor. Connor's body, his heat against him as George starts working on the fastidious task of removing the numerous layers covering Connor. 

He wants to be kind. He wants to show Connor all he's been missing, all George could give him. He won't get to, not tonight. They're too frenzied. Connor is moving too fast, his hand already curling around him and stroking him to full hardness, and ignoring him would be much too rude. He manages to get Connor to kiss him, to gentle the kiss until it is tender, more akin to a lover's exchange than a quick fuck. He ruins his own efforts by taking Connor in hand, almost instantly quickening the rhythm, pushing them both closer to the edge. 

Connor comes first, leaving wet spurts on George's hand, urging him to follow where he led. It's not a plea he can refuse.

Exhausted, George contemplates both the situation and the man lying in his arm. He hopes he can keep him. Well, if tonight proved anything, it's that frankness works miracles when dealing with Connor. 

"Are you planning on going back to him?"

Incomprehension in Connor's gaze: "Why would I.''

Oh. That works."There's no reason you should; that is my point."

"Then why are bringing it up again?"

Just like that. It was that simple. Connor's attachment to Lee appears to be inexistent, a product of his lack of awareness regarding his desirability.

That won't be a problem in the future. George intends to take care of Connor until he's fully conscious of how special he is. Lee had his chance. He wasted it. He'll never get one again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the unplanned bonus part written for a commenting anon. Total crack.

“Excuse me, he’s been WHAT.”

“Buggering Washington. Or being buggered by him, how the fuck would I know. Is why Charlie’s been in such a pretty mood lately. His tail’s been stolen.”

”Please don’t refer to my son that way. Also, I must have misheard you, as I thought I just heard you imply that Charles has been sleeping with Connor.”

“Yeah, you totally misheard, because there never was any sleeping involved, if you know what I mean.”

“How in the hell do you know about it and I didn’t.”

“A lady gotta have her secrets, sir. You wouldn’t make me reveal all my tricks, would you?”

“Never mind. Now I’ve got to rid myself of both that charming mental image and of Charles. Lovely.”

“Ah, don’t be too hard on him, sir. Guy couldn’t have what he wanted, takes second best.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re not that blind. Charles’ been mooning over you for decades, ‘s not hard to figure your son’s second best.”

“So not only did Charles choose to deflower my only son (don’t think he was lily white if he let Charles do hi- SHUT UP), he didn’t even really want him. I’ll kill him. Slowly. Finding a replacement can’t be that difficult.”

“You’re the boss, but I’d advice against it, I’d miss pissing him off. Plus blood will screw up your nice clothing.”

“What a ringing endorsement.”

“Hey, I know when a battle’s lost. Guy’s been fucking your son, ‘s obvious you’re pissed.”

“This discussion is what’s a lost cause. I’m leaving to end Charles’ life. Washington will follow soon enough.”

“Have a nice day at work darling.”

“If you don’t want to be next, please for the love of God shut up.”


End file.
